


You Know, Right?

by merinxD



Series: Never Say Never [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Part Two, a step forward, nitori grows some balls, rin blushes, sort of like fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori has something to say to Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Second part in the never say never series. Unedited.   
> To request a scene for this series visit - merinxdboyslove.tumblr.com/ask   
> I consider all carefully and if they don't fit this series they will be put in a list to write later :)

The room is silent and dark when Nitori creeps through the gap. He tries in vain to keep the light out, knowing that Rin is a light sleeper. He always wakes up to the sounds of nothing. 

It’s been months since the tournament, since Rin started calling him by his name; _n_ _o_ , better than that, a nick name. Just hearing him say it makes Nitori feel like an equal, like he can stand beside Rin and be proud of who he is and what he can offer to the world. 

Which is silly, because it’s just a nick name. 

It doesn’t matter though. The feelings that Rin inspires in him mean something, and make him feel good. His room mate might be brash and rude, insensitive a lot of the time, but he is good in his heart; Rin is good where it counts. 

He accepts everyone for who they are and doesn’t tolerate shit from people who are being ‘big men’. It’s funny, because Nitori is sure that Rin doesn’t know his own worth. He puts people on invisible pedestals in his mind, always pushing himself harder and harder. He should know by now that his best - it’s enough.

When they first met he was rough on the outside, but behind the door of their room he was different. Now, Rin smiles and talks to their team mates. He has made new friends, friends who seem cool. Too cool for Nitori. It doesn’t matter to Rin though, he always invites him, and is quick to defend any bad words. (Though even those have been coming less and less.) 

It feels like their swimming is better with the help of the Iwatobi team. Nitori has made friends with all of them and he can understand why Rin missed them so much. Even if he won’t say it, they are invaluable to Ai’s terse room mate.

Life is good. He isn’t being teased, he has friends, a letter of recommendation for a part time job signed by the school, his times are getting better by the day, and he has even grown two inches.

There is just one thing that he hasn’t done that he would like to.

He knows that Rin is aware of his feelings. They talked about it once, without really mentioning it; all double meanings and cryptic words. It came about when Makoto-kun and Haruka-kun told Rin about their relationship. Nitori watched his room mate for days, just over a week. Rin got worse and worse, until finally he asked about it. 

He discovered the Rin knew, and thought that his chances were shot. It was too good to be possible, Nitori thought at the time. 

Then Rin told him that it is possible, that they could have a chance. It wasn’t in so many words, and Nitori still wants to be able to tell him properly. 

He wants to stand in front of Rin and confess. There is nothing more than that though, if something is going to happen, it will in it’s own time. 

It will just feel good to get it out; to tell the truth and not have to hide. 

He likes Rin.  _His_  Rin-senpai.

Maybe…

Maybe he should just do it. 

Creeping through the room, Nitori toes of his shoes and moves over to his drawer. His newly bought bottle of water is placed on the counter as he changes into his sleep wear. It’s not completely dark in the room with the moonlight streaming through the window. He ties his sweat pants (that are too big) securely and goes to slip on his shirt. 

Only, when he turns (garment in hand), Ai sees red eyes observing him.

Rin is awake. 

"Rin-senpai. I’m sorry, I thought you were asleep." Nitori says softly, as not to wake him up any more. 

"I wasn’t asleep." Rin replies, and he is still watching. His eyes hold a strange sort of intensity and it’s strong enough to make Nitori squirm beneath the gaze. It would be okay if it was anyone else, if those eyes weren’t so red and…wonderful.

"Okay." Ai murmurs, once his shirt is firmly over his body "I was thirsty." He explains, and Rin moves slightly, leaning up on his forearm.

"Can I have some?" Senpai asks, clearing his throat. The glint doesn’t leave Rin’s eyes, it looks dangerous in the moon light, but Nitori nods all the same.

He passes the bottle and Rin opens it, taking a long drink. He breathes in deeply afterwards before sipping small amounts. 

"Sorry, I drank half of it." He says, offering a half smile and the bottle for Nitori to take. 

Ai just smiles. “Why do you think I bought the big one?” He asks, and it’s true, he did buy it for the both of them. Their mini fridge doesn’t hold a lot, but it’s good enough. 

Still, the look of surprise on Rin’s face is worth the small (unthinking) gesture. 

"Uh. Thanks." The red head murmurs stiltedly, tilting his head to the side. It makes the younger smile, because it usually means that Rin is embarrassed.

It’s cute. 

 _Now Ai._  His mind supplies, and Nitori nods to himself. 

"R - Rin." The teen says, forcing himself to leave off the suffix. His room mate notices, as Rin looks back to him, eyes slightly wider than before. 

Nitori doesn’t look away. If he does then he doesn’t deserve Rin, or his reply. Ai needs to be strong. 

So he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for just a second. Then he is focussing on Rin once more, expression serious.

"You know that I like you, right?" Nitori asks softly, looking down at his senpai. He watches as the widened red slowly move back to normal and something softer joins his expression. 

He isn’t sure, but Nitori thinks that Rin might be blushing. 

"Yeah, Ai. I know." Rin replies, fiddling the fingers on his right hand and glancing away. 

Nitori pauses. He feels completely light. There is something in the air that he can’t decipher, but he thinks that it’s a good sign. 

He needs to be sure though…

"I don’t mean like friends senpai, I mean like lovers." Ai says, unable to face Rin now. He isn’t _that_  strong, and instead chooses to look at his crush’s shoulder. 

Time seems to stand still for a moment, as the two boys look at anything but each other. Then, Rin clears his throat. 

"Jeez Ai." He growls, snatching the water back from the standing teen. "I  _know_.” He follows up, giving Nitori a weighted look. 

Another gulp or two is taken from the bottle and the silver haired boy watches raptly. Rin’s adams apple bobs up and down and Ai only just realises that he isn’t wearing a shirt. He’s gorgeous. 

"Nitori." Rin addresses, pulling him away the muscled abdomen, that is glowing just right in the soft light. A blush covers his ears and his neck, and he feels a little warmer than before. 

"Y - Yes." He says, louder than needed. Their eyes catch and his guilt rises even more. It’s clear by the look in Rin’s eyes that he knows what he was doing. 

Does senpai think that he is disgusting? 

A smirk rises and sharp teeth are bared beautifully. It’s enough to put Nitori’s worries to rest. 

"Stop perving and get to bed." Rin growls good-naturedly, a giggle erupts from Ai at the words and he nods happily.

"Okay senpai, I just wanted you to know for sure." He smiles, accepting the water and walking over to the fridge.

Climbing up to the top bunk, Nitori settles happily against his pillow. He breathes out a relaxed sigh and closes his eyes. It’s amazing how light he feels after that. 

He won’t toss and turn tonight, that’s for sure. 

"Ai." Rin calls from beneath him. His voice is a little different too before and it makes Nitori smile softly.

"Yes, senpai?" He asks lazily, rolling on his side. 

There is a pause, and it feels like Rin is thinking. 

"You shouldn’t look at people like that unless you mean to do something about it." He says finally, making Nitori’s eyes widen. The boy is completely awake again and he can’t help but jolt at Rin’s semi suggestive tone.

Is he…

Is Rin flirting with him? 

Forcing his heart to calm and his breathing to stay level, Nitori lies back down, snuggling up to his pillow. 

Taking in a short breath, he summons all of his bravery. 

"Who said I wouldn’t, Rin?" He replies, smiling gleefully to himself. 

This time a jolt comes from the bottom bunk, followed by a rough, “Go to sleep!” 

Ai laughs, murmuring his goodnights and rolling over. 

He isn’t sure about Rin, but he sleeps better than he has since they first met. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos or comments are welcome. See you next time :)


End file.
